


Falling From Normalcy

by Sterekscissac213



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bad Father, Creatures, Daddy Issues, Definitley Larry, DemiDragon Zayn, Don's a whole lot about the UK, F/M, Fallen God, Fallen Liam, Friendship, I'm american soooooo, M/M, Mainly Niam, Romance, Vampire Perrie, Werewolf Harry, Werewolves, Wizard Niall and Louis, Wizards, sorry - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekscissac213/pseuds/Sterekscissac213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fallen God, a sulky DemiDragon, two cheerful wizards, a strong vampire woman, and an independent werewolf. They are nowhere near perfect by themselves but together, they form a perfect group and that group will only become stronger as the relationships within blossom. Mainly Niam but others will happen off to the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling From Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this and have been expanding off of it for a while now and am hoping to go a long way with it but I am going to have to be reminded constantly. I can become sidetracked. I love magical elements in a story and I love One Direction so I thought I would do this and this is the outcome, I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Thoughts weighed Liam down like a lead weight and they consumed him, causing his head to hurt. Taala his jaguar sat beside him on his king canopy bed and nuzzled his arm and he looked down at her affectionately, grateful that he had such a loving familiar that never left his side and was always loyal to him. The other gods that stayed at Olympus didn’t like Taala much, because she was very threatening and was known for being violent to anyone that wasn't her master, even his mother Hecate.   
Hecate never really acknowledged Liam and that hurt him more than he would like to admit but he never showed his hurt and expressed his anger at everyone through his weapons that he always carried.   
He cut his light brown hair short to keep out of his way after an accident which led to a very sharp sword cutting off a section of his hair. It was short on the sides and longer on the top and he usually styled it into a quiff. His facial hair was very short and was more like stubble than anything else. He looked devilishly handsome and was considered beautiful by the other gods and goddesses in Olympus.   
Liam had many powers from his mother and father, but he never knew his father was only that he was a god. He learned on his own that he had powers of earth and wind along with the night sky, divination, temptation, jaguars, sorcery, beauty, and war. It took him nearly 15 years for him to learn all of this and discovering a new power was just as shocking as learning he had any. He learned that whenever night fell at Olympus he became strong and energized and it seemed as if his powers amplified. He could shift into a Jaguar with Taala and they would always roam Olympus together.  
Liam always loved handling weapons and could always be seen in the coliseum handling a long double-serrated blade with a gilded hilt. He always carried this weapon with him along with several hidden knives. He only used his weapons for training or for dealing with “trouble.” He could never hurt an innocent on purpose. He was lethal and he knew it but no one else needed to know but him. He trained like an assassin but acted like a puppy.   
Hecate, Liam’s mother barely ever spoke to Liam and was always doing something or the other which left Liam to discover himself alone and without his mothers guidance. She loved him but he never knew that, he just always assumed that she wanted nothing to do with him and that drove him to make a choice, a choice that would forever change his life.  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Liam looked at his feet as he stood in front of the panel of gods and goddesses and shuffled slightly feeling dozens of eyes blazing a hole into his head, making him uncomfortable. Zeus spoke up from his throne, “Well son, what is it you wanted? We haven’t got all century!”There were chuckles around the room and a faint blush coated Liam’s cheeks and neck like a face mask from embarrassment.  
“I-I-I just wanted to say I am…um- leaving Olympus” He stuttered out as his chest clenched in anticipation. There was a knot in his throat that wouldn’t leave no matter how hard Liam tried to dispel it. There was dead silence around the room until a loud clap of thunder could be heard around the room and many people reared back from the lightning zipping around Zeus’s head. His eyes had turned a dark swirling grey and there were veins popping out of his arms and forehead. He was clearly enraged and it made Liam tense and whimper out his distress. Hecate wanted to help her son but knew that would get her cast out of Olympus as well, so she sat and observed Zeus and watched as he slowly simmered down and the lightning disappeared.   
“Very Well, but know after you make this decision you may not show your abilities to any humans and will no longer be acknowledged as a god, but as Fallen,” Zeus stated in a clear, unwavering toned that had Liam looking up quickly with startled eyes.  
“I accept the terms,” He said in a shaky voice.  
“Liam, I hereby denounce your name as god and cast you to Earth, So shall I speak it, so mote it be,” As soon as Zeus said those words a bright light fell upon the room and when it was cleared Liam was gone.  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
There was a ripping sound like a rope being torn in Liam’s ears and there was a faint tug at his heart until he felt disconnected from everything and was encompassed in darkness like he was a part of the night sky. When the blackness fell away he realized he was… falling. Wind ripped by his ears and they popped several times do to altitude changes. His clothes battered against him in an attempt to rip themselves off his person as the wind whipped against them. There were brief flashes of intense cold as he passed through clouds, and into the earth’s atmosphere. Liam turned his body as much as could and saw the ground closing on him. It threatened to flatten him and se quickly cast a levitation spell and a mystify spell that eased the fall and would hide him from the onlookers below.   
He planted his feet in a deserted alleyway in England and threw off the mist spell. He summoned Taala to his side and rubbed her coat soothingly as she took in their surroundings. People would not take kindly to having a Jaguar running around England seeing as they were not native, so he cast a morph charm on her so that onlookers saw her as a small kitten. Once Taala saw what she was transformed into she growled menacingly and Liam chuckled lightly, tapping her on the nose which caused her to hiss at him threateningly.  
“Touchy, Touchy,” Liam said wagging his finger at Taala who huffed and jumped into Liam’s arms snuggling into them and looking out onto the streets.   
Liam exited the alley and decided to head to Wolverhampton and see if there was a flat he could buy. He kept walking until he saw a building advertising Flats that were open but cost a LOT of money. Liam didn’t have to worry about money considering he could just conjure it at will.   
He summoned a computer and poked at it until he found the website for buying the flats in the building and looked at the interior of some before settling on one that nearly cost the most. It had an interior walls made of brick and the floor was a dark wooden laminate. It looked homey and had a fireplace settled on the far left wall and was situated between two doors that led into separate bedrooms, the one on the right being the master and the one on the left a guest bedroom. In the kitchen opposite the fireplace the counters were made of black granite and there was a large triangle shaped island in the middle with a small space in the middle with a bar. The kitchen appliances were situated around the far wall in a half rectangular shape. All appliances were made of stainless steel and were gleaming in the photos. Directly across from the entry hall was the long dining table that had 8 chairs situated around it. There was a door next to the kitchen that led into a bathroom with a large tub and a huge shower with glass walls. The bathroom had all the essentials, and Liam knew he was going to get this placed furnished. Right in front of the fireplace was a white leather sectional sofa, and mounted on top of the fireplace was a large flat-screen television.   
In the master bedroom off to the right, there was a modern king sized bed with two black chests on either side of it. There was a large window in front of the bed that looked out onto the streets. A walk in closet was situated on the wall to the left of the bed and was very spacious. Connected to the Master bedroom and the guest bedroom was an en suite bathroom that had marble countertops and two sinks with gilded mirrors above them. There was a ceiling fan above the bed and there were several placed around the flat. In the guest bedroom it was pretty much the same except the closet was a bit smaller and the bed was a queen size.   
On the other side of the kitchen there was a study or an office. It was completed with several bookshelves and desks with a laptop on top it. There was a window against the wall that provided natural lighting and made it look like a perfect photo. There were windows situated around the apartment that provided light and Liam knew it was perfect.   
He set up a date with a real estate agent and was ready to get his keys to the flat and to finally have a place to all his.  
He was starting a new life and completely turn his life around.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, Do Whatever!!! -Dylan


End file.
